Sacrificio
by Yoari Dank
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar Nick por proteger a Judy de la sombra de su pasado? definitivamente necesitaba la pequeña naricita de la coneja fuera de sus asuntos, ella por supuesto no cedería tan fácilmente, entonces no le quedaba de otra al zorro que recurrir al plan B. Las buenas intenciones a veces se disfrazaban con el olor de la mentira.


**Zootopia no me pertenece yo solo uso a sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento.**

 **Bien, hola chicos, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para Zootopia, aun no hay nada concreto pero no podía sacar esta pequeña idea de mi mente, puede ser algo ambiguo así que espero sus tomatazos XD. Además de que los personajes pueden tener Ooc. Esto es mi vago intento de salirme de mis fics rosas, aunque ceo que igual me ha quedado un poco rosa. Bueno eso ya lo juzgaran ustedes.**

* * *

 **Sacrificio.**

* * *

" **Incluso las mentiras más oscuras pueden guardar las mejores intenciones"**

* * *

No había lugar donde esconderse, ellos vendrían por él.

Nick detuvo su andar, frenando abruptamente sobre la acera. Miró más allá, lo que su campo de visión pudo permitirle apreciar, encontrándose solamente con una fría y desolada calle, casi deprimente y sombría, el escenario perfecto para un crimen.

Al menos esa fue la impresión que él tuvo del lugar, no obstante no era momento de sacar conjeturas, debía continuar, correr lo más que pudiera antes de que el alba acaeciera sobre la ciudad, el tiempo ahora jugaba en contra suya y él al menos debía intentar ganarle esa partida.

Sus patas de nuevo adquirieron movimiento. Estaba cansado, de eso no había duda alguna, sin embargo ignorar el cansancio era la mejor opción posible, ya encontraría descanso una vez que pusiera su pellejo a salvo, una vez que se librara de su castigo. Un castigo que al menos para terceras personas era bien merecido.

El zorro supo que de nada serviría pedir clemencia, y no podía, las suplicas estaban de más y serían totalmente ignoradas, nadie le daría el beneficio de la duda al depredador ¿y todo por qué? Por el simple hecho de ser lo que era. Un zorro. Una criatura mentirosa, capaz de cometer las peores bajezas imaginadas. No importaba que hubiese redimido sus acciones, la sociedad no vería más allá de lo evidente dejándose llevar por las apariencias y prejuicios que ellos mismos imponían, así era y así sería sin importar qué.

Durante mucho tiempo Nick había vivido su vida a su manera, sin preocupaciones o culpa alguna ¿para qué preocuparse en intentar ser algo que los demás jamás apreciarían? No, el único camino posible era el que él mismo se había forjado. Un simple zorro que subsistía de los negocios turbios, sacando provecho de la sociedad que se atrevía a juzgarlo.

Al menos así había sido hasta hacía un tiempo. Cuando alguien se había quitado la máscara de los ojos viendo en realidad su verdadero ser, alguien que no lo juzgaba por ser un depredador -o que al menos ya no lo hacía- alguien que le había enseñado otro camino, uno más honorable que el de un simple estafador. Y era tan irónico pensar en quién era ese alguien, de antaño si alguien le hubiese dicho sobre la persona que confiaría en él sin importar qué, Nick se hubiese reído a carcajadas por tan absurdo comentario.

El escurridizo animal dobló la calle llegando directamente a un viejo edificio, el cual no estaba en mejores condiciones que la calle en sí, tan tétrico de hecho. Tomó aliento y mirando repetidamente a ambos lados, Nick ingresó sigilosamente al edificio, cada paso o movimiento era tan delicado y premeditado, tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón con el piso destinado. Con un chirrido casi insoportable el ascensor comenzó a moverse, Nick reconoció que el aparato necesitaba mantenimiento, al igual que el resto del lugar.

Una vez el ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron, Nick oteó el largo y desgastado pasillo, las luces titilaban cada tanto y el aire frio se colaba por las grietas de las paredes. Sí, en definitiva, el lugar era lo bastante decadente para su gusto, pero dejando eso de lado, el cánido avanzó con paso decidido a través del pasillo, buscando con la mirada gracias a su excelente vista nocturna, una puerta en específico, se detuvo frente a una, sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo un peculiar llavero del cual colgaba una llave.

La cerradura cedió ante ésta y Nick ingresó al lugar, contrario a todo pronóstico un aire frío le crispó el pelaje, desde la punta de las orejas hasta la cola.

—Huye y huiré contigo—una voz habló desde la profunda oscuridad del lugar.

La habitación permanecía en penumbras iluminada apenas por las luces titilantes del pasillo. Tal vez Nick debería estar sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo no lo estaba, su semblante era casi inescrutable e impávido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—indagó el zorro ignorando olímpicamente el comentario. No había necesidad de preguntar por la identidad del intruso, él mejor que nadie sabía de quien se trataba.

Sin despegar la mirada del frente, el zorro palpó a penas el interruptor junto a la puerta, presionando hacia abajo e iluminando el lugar, y fue entonces que su mirada se centró en la pequeña figura que yacía de pie junto a la cama. Largas orejas erguidas, unos hermosos ojos amatistas que lo miraban con cierta aprehensión, la delicada figura contrastaba con la actitud ruda que ésta trataba de aparentar. Nick pudo jurar que la pequeña hembra era la personificación de lo justo y correcto, así como de la belleza. ¿Cómo no serlo? Ella podía ser eso y mucho más si se lo proponía y al menos él sabía eso de sobra.

—Lo repetiré una vez más zanahorias ¿Qué haces aquí?—ella era a quien menos quería ver en esos momentos y sin embargo ahí estaba ella. Lo único que le sacaba de quicio era el hecho de que permanecía en silencio sin la intención de querer responder a su interrogante, ella a quien de hecho le costaba cerrar la boca—Judy—el tono de Nick se elevó una octava de lo normal, adquiriendo así un tono más severo, casi exigente.

La pequeña coneja suspiró pesadamente.

—En verdad pensabas huir Nick—no, no era una pregunta sino una certera afirmación.

Antes de que el zorro arribara al lugar, ella se había encargado de indagar entre las pertenencias del animal, curiosamente, ella no había encontrado absolutamente nada pues todo, o al menos las pocas pertenencias de su compañero ya se encontraban dentro de una compacta maleta, asumiendo así que él en verdad consideraba salir a algún lugar llevándose solo lo necesario.

Por un momento las orbes de Nick parecieron conectar con las suyas, revelando más de lo que podía decir.

—No es asunto tuyo Judy—fue tajante al respecto, era mejor así, si le daba explicación alguna solo lograría inmiscuirla más en algo que obviamente a ella no le incumbía.

Esa respuesta no es la que ella se esperaba y tampoco lo aceptaría. Nick estaba poniendo una barrera entre ambos, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que así era, esa mascara de hostilidad e indiferencia solo era una fachada del zorro, una que ella se encargaría de resquebrajar a como diera lugar. Vio a su amigo hacerle una señal, más bien una invitación para marcharse, sí, él quería que ella abandonara de una vez su morada.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste y no te juzgo por eso—comenzó ella haciéndose la desentendida sobre la petición implícita en el gesto del zorro, no se desharía fácilmente de ahí, al menos no sin una buena explicación de su parte.

—Bien me alegro que al menos alguien entienda eso—soltó sarcásticamente asumiendo un fingido aire juguetón. En su fuero interno, Nick gritaba por la incómoda situación—ahora vete.

El conocimiento de Judy y su aparente comprensión no cambiaba absolutamente nada, él de igual manera huiría de ahí apenas ella se marchara y nada de lo que dijera Judy le haría cambiar de parecer. Nick cambio su mirada burlona por una más estricta esperando que con eso ella se intimidara y lo dejara en paz. No obstante ella seguía ahí de pie sin dar señales de querer dejarlo solo, como pudo apartó la mirada de ella, mirando exasperado hacia ningún lugar en particular de la vieja y rasgada pared.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para echarla? ¿Cargarla hasta la puerta y tirarla sobre el frio suelo de madera del pasillo? Bueno, era una buena opción, pero en todo caso Hopps no cedería tan fácilmente, tal vez lograría zafarse de él antes de dar dos pasos hacia la puerta. Era pequeña pero no por ello débil.

—Estoy segura de que los demás entenderán—siguió ella, depositando todas sus esperanzas en esas palabras—si te vas, si huyes como un delincuente entonces no habrá marcha atrás Nick ¿lo entiendes? Bogo moverá mar y tierra hasta dar contigo, no dejara ningún lugar sin revisar en Zootopia.

En efecto, Bogo, o como él lo llamaba "búfalo mala cara" no dejaría lugar sin revisar, levantaría hasta la última piedra hasta dar con él para impartirle su castigo. El imponente animal le había dado una oportunidad dentro de la fuerza y él simplemente le había fallado de la peor manera posible, era por ello que no le sorprendía la perseverancia que Bogo pondría en su captura. Irónico de hecho, ahora la justicia se había volcado contra él, justo como al inicio de todo.

—No—fue su respuesta definitiva, no lo haría. Estaba arriesgando todo al quedarse, el ultimátum fue entregado y con ello las órdenes precisas.

—Nick—casi suplicó la pequeña coneja, sus orejas cayeron de inmediato. Prácticamente se estaba condenando ¿por qué? ¿Qué motivos se escondían detrás de sus acciones?— ¿qué es más importante que salvar tu credibilidad Nick, que aclarar todo este asunto?

"Tú" caviló Nick. No estaba haciéndolo por él, ella era quien estaba en peligro. Pero no podía decirle absolutamente nada, guardaría esa verdad solo para él tan recelosamente, ni siquiera estando solo se permitía repetir aquello en voz alta. Cumpliría su promesa y salvaría la vida de su amiga, ella lo valía después de todo y solo esperaba que ella comprendiera algún día aquel gesto.

Se marcharía y dejaría atrás todo, su casa, su trabajo y la pequeña coneja frente a él. De lo anterior era ella quien le dolía más, cada vez que pensaba en ella un dolor punzante amenazaba con invadir su pecho, algo se removía de su interior luchando por salir a la superficie.

— ¿Qué esperabas zanahorias… en verdad creíste que yo podía cambiar?—ocultó lo mejor que pudo aquel extraño sentimiento, incluso sus ojos se tiñeron de un brillo que resultó inescrutable para la propia Judy, sí, era un buen actor después de todo, la miró de arriba hacia debajo de manera casi despectiva—sí, lo creíste, sabía que eras una ingenua, una ingenua y tonta coneja.

Judy se quedó parcialmente congelada al oír a Nick soltar semejantes palabras, sin decir una sola palabra el silencio inundó la habitación cuando él terminó de hablar, un aplastante silencio que le apretujó el corazón, si antes estaba desbocado ante la expectación, ahora lentamente comenzaba a detenerse debido a la decepción de escuchar cada palabra del que hasta ese momento consideraba su compañero y mejor amigo.

Nick, con la cabeza en alto y respirando profundamente para darse valor, continuó—fuiste tú la que me involucró en todo esto aun cuando yo te dije que no quería ser parte de nada, eras tan molesta e insistente que al final terminaste por lavarme el cerebro con tus palabras alentadoras, basura verbal si me lo preguntas—una sonrisa tiró del hocico del zorro, extendió las garras en dirección a Judy para después señalarse a él mismo—tu y yo somos una mentira cariño, no eres más que alguien que en su momento me fue de utilidad ¿acaso un depredador podría ser amigo de su presa? ¡Por favor!

—Eso no es verdad, Nick ya para esto ¿quieres?

—La verdad duele tesoro, pero es mejor así—el zorro dio un paso al frente, luego otro, acercándose a ella, y solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca bajó hasta quedar a su altura—entiéndelo nena, esto ha terminado y te quiero fuera de mi camino y mis asuntos así que lárgate ahora o tendré que sacarte a la fuerza.

El cálido aliento de Nick impactó de lleno justo a un lado de su mejilla llevando un leve escalofrío a lo largo de su columna y crispando su pelaje grisáceo, Judy entonces reconoció que su reacción no se debía del todo al halito de Nick, sino a la presión que las garras de él ejercían sobre uno de sus brazos, estaba prácticamente clavándole las garras en dicha zona. La mirada amatista bajó hasta encontrarse con el causante de la punzada de dolor y ni siquiera así Nick la soltó, una señal de que iba muy enserio respecto a su amenaza ¿acaso él se atrevería a lastimarla?

Nick estaba debatiéndose internamente, la brusquedad de su agarre era totalmente inexplicable para él, tal vez solo fuese la emoción del momento que lo impulsaba a actuar así, o fuese solo la rabia contenida hacia sí mismo desplazándola inconscientemente hacia Judy por estar ahí, siendo una completa entrometida y poniendo en riesgo sus planes. Fuese como fuese, tal acción estaba resultando el efecto buscado, agitando de tal manera a la pequeña coneja.

De un momento a otro la liberó, siendo consciente de las pequeñas marcas de sus garras sobre ella, pero no le importó, ya tendría tiempo de reprenderse a sí mismo por tal acción. Vio a Judy con los ojos apretujados tal vez por el dolor que le causó o por el simple hecho de no querer mirarlo y comprobar que era él quien le hacía eso, como fuese, era igual. La pequeña nariz de la coneja se agitaba constantemente, una señal de que para ella esa situación era de total peligro o que al menos así lo percibía. El zorro se inclinó a un lado de la cama para recoger algo, una pequeña maleta marrón que yacía hasta ese momento abandonado.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo, palpando hasta el fondo para encontrar su billetera en él, una vez lo encontró fijó su mirada en la puerta que aun permanecía abierta. Afianzando su agarre en la maleta, Nick pasó de Judy sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, si lo hacía tal vez haría a su determinación flaquear, era mejor de esa manera. Pero se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral.

—No te entrometas Hopps, la próxima vez no seré indulgente como ahora—no le dijo nada más, sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás. Algo en la mente de Nick gritó con la aguda agonía que pulsaba con cada latido de su corazón. Era lo más difícil que alguna vez había hecho y sabía que jamás se perdonaría el tratar así a Judy. La había decepcionado, los orbes amatistas gritaban con desesperación sobre su decepción. Pero era mejor aquello a verla muerta. Podría cargar con el desprecio de Judy pero no con su muerte. Eso jamás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Algún review?**


End file.
